How
by scoob2222
Summary: 24/CSINY-Mac/Michelle Mac has to stay objective about the situation, no matter how hard it is.
1. Chapter 1

Mac's ears perked up the moment he heard the clicking of her heels. He'd gotten used to that sound over the past few months.

He'd also gotten used to the look of sheer hatred that often twisted the former CTU agent's normally pretty face.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, throwing the morning's newspaper at him.

He caught it easily and opened it, "Right, we talked to this guy yesterday. He's not our guy. Good morning, by the way," he said dryly as he tossed the paper aside and went back to his paperwork.

Michelle didn't leave, he wasn't really surprised though, and her eyes darkened as she came closer, "Do you find this funny? Do I not have to explain again that I expect to be kept up on every step of this investigation? I am FBI and I…"

"And I'm in control of murders and homicide in this city…not the FBI." He stood now and faced her, "I might also remind you that you are a part of this investigation because I agreed to let you be, and I can change my mind at any time."

"This is the murder of an agent."

"And ex-CTU agent who wasn't doing any government business as far as we've been able to find. It has nothing to do with you or the FBI, but I've allowed you to be a part of this investigation anyway, despite your personal involvement."

"Excuse me," she said, back straightening further, if possible, "What exactly is my personal stake in all this?"

"The fact that you think Robert Marcicelli was killed by the same person that killed your husband."

Michelle's eyes showed a moment of deep pain and sadness, but the rest of her face remained stone cold, "That is none of your business."

"Yes, it is Ms. Dessler. If you want in on this investigation, you do it my way. You pass any information you have on to me and if I want to, I'll pass what I have on to you. If I don't, I won't. Take it or leave it."

She stepped even closer, close enough so that he felt her breath on his face, "I want to know the next time you have a suspect. I've dealt with much scarier men than you Detective Taylor, much more, so don't think I'm going anywhere."

She stayed where she was for a moment, daring him to look away, to give in to her. For a crazy, insane, out of his mind moment he considered grabbing her arms, yanking her against him, and taking out his frustrations on that full mouth of hers. Instead, he held firm, "I'll call you if something comes up. Now, if you don't mind I actually have work to do."

She nodded, turning on her heel and stalking out.

He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Good day to you too."

He knew it was a bad idea to involve her in the case, but he'd let her in anyway.

He didn't want to admit that something in his gut burned when he'd checked up on her and found out about her husband. How could he not understand what it was like? You lose the person you love more than anything to an unknown attacker, one that might never be pinned down, one that might never really pay.

How could he shut her out of an investigation that might give her answer?

How could he shut her out at all?


	2. Chapter 2

He stomped behind her, getting more irritated by the moment

He stomped behind her, getting more irritated by the moment.

He should never have called her; he didn't know what he was thinking.

Well, that wasn't true. He'd been thinking that he hadn't seen her in days and he had a lead and calling and letting her in on the stake out might make up for keeping her out of the loop a week earlier.

Unfortunately the stake out had been and bust and after getting a flat tire both of them had been covered in mud by a giant truck that sped past them.

"You do not have to follow me in," Michelle said, practically shutting the door to her apartment in his face.

He just caught it before it closed and pushed through, "Well, I'm going to follow you in, so deal with it. I want to wash my hands anyway."

"Wash them at home," she said, stabbing the elevator door as if it was a bitter enemy, "Or at the lab."

"Thank you, Ms. Dessler, that's very hospitable of you."

She turned to him now, her eyes dark, "You want me to be hospitable, after you dragged me out on a bogus stake out and then got me covered in mud."

"It wasn't bogus."

"It was too, you were trying to throw me a bone after last week so you took me on a pointless excursion to the lower east side. Thanks so much."

"Hey," he said as she got out of the elevator and hit the close button so it would stop him from following. Luckily, he was faster than her and pressed the open button again, "Hey, I have better things to do then make up fake leads for you."

"Fine," she said as she unlocked the door to her apartment, "I can see you aren't really going to let me be a part of this investigation so I'll just find the killer without you. Now, wash your damn hands and go." She turned to walk into the apartment, but he grabbed her arm, "Let go of me."

"No," he said, "I won't. I'm sick of your attitude, you show up in my office, demand I let you be a part of my investigation. I agree, even though you have no jurisdiction whatsoever. Then I keep the case open even though it's been months and we have no real leads. I've gone out of my way to let you in on this."

"Out of your way?" Michelle said, her own voice rising, "You've done nothing but get in my way since I got here. If you really wanted to help me you'd go the hell away from me so I could actually accomplish something."

"You want me to get away?" Mac asked, his voice deadly calm, "Fine. I'll get away, but first I'm going to do what I've been stopping myself from doing for months." He reached forward and grabbed her arms, yanking her body against his, ignoring her cry of protest and sealing his mouth to hers.

She struggled for a moment, her hands coming up to smack his chest, but then his tongue slid across her lips and she groaned, her mouth opening to give him access as her hands went from hitting him to pulling him closer.

As fast as the kiss began, it ended, with both of them snapping back as if they were burned. They stared at each other, both breathing fast and furious; before Michelle pulled away completely, "Get out."

"Michelle."

"Get out!" she said, louder this time, stalking over to the door and opening it.

He wanted to argue, wanted to kiss her again, wanted to demand that she talk to him, but he didn't know how.

He walked out the door, turning to face her again, maybe say something, but he found the door had been shut in his face.

She'd closed him out of her apartment, and he feared out of her life.


End file.
